This invention relates to pesticide compositions containing D-limonene which are useful for killing insect pests on small animals, in the kennels of small animals and in household areas which attract insect pests.
D-limonene is a water white to slightly yellow mono-cyclic terpene obtained as a byproduct of the manufacture of citrus molasses. It is obtained by steam distillation of citrus peels and pulp resulting from the production of citrus juices and is referred to as a "stripper oil," which contains about 94-98% of the D-limonene.